Chloe cannot pay the debt
by Mamzu Cruncithus
Summary: A lemon rapefic about Chloe and Frank recording an "special" video.


-You see Chloe.- Frank was starting to get angry again. Pompidou barked one more time at her.- I'm not a damn bank, I simply cannot tolere anymore the fact that you are a -Fuck you Frankie, I had already tell you that I'll pay next weekend, I am working on it.  
-No, you aren't working on it. Listen to me lesbo, there is a lot of things you can do to pay for it, in fact there a lot of things you can do right now in this moment, in this place.  
-Illuminate me genious, like what?  
-Hum, you know, I have friends, some of them come to me with weird propositions. However, they pay well, moreover, they are easy to do, I just to record it.  
-What kind of weird propositions exactly?  
-Kinky ones.  
-I don't like where we are going, but go on, I want to listen, sickened but curious right now.  
-I want you to suck Pompidou dry.  
-W-woah. I don't know what to say.- She was shocked, and, to be honest, that was the first time ever Frank saw her blush. She walked towards Pompidou and sited next to him.- You now want, fuck it, grab the camara, I going to warm this champ.  
Frank did has her said and set on the camara, that day he was going to make a lot of money thanks to some debt she obtained for buying pot and benzos.  
The drug dealer unshipped his pants and enjoyed the spectacle.  
Pompidou was a bit nervous, trying to move around, break free, Chloe grabbed with more momentum his dick and continued moving it back and forward, the semen was starting to come out of the smelly penis -You remind me to Rachael, you are pretty similar the same energy, the same personality, she also enjoyed playing with Pompidou too...  
Without thinking about it twice Chloe licked very slowly Pompidou's dick, reciving his doggy cum on her mouth, she started taking caring of her tits, tickling her own fruits of pleasure. Pompidou's dick was a well of pleasure, his tasty cum reached her tonge and soon the dog came.  
Pompidou started forcing her to take his dick further and deeper, his seed was everywhere, Chloe mouth was starting to get full, she could take more, she had to eat it, but she didn't want to stop, her hurges pushed her to keep stroking his dick, harder, faster and stronger.  
Soon the dogo finished complety but tryed to keep facefucking her. She manajed to scape, this time was her the passive of the sex.  
-Well, friend, that's enough.- She said to the dog. He thought otherwise.  
Pompidou backed 180 degrees confronting her in the ground, he threw himself against her cheeks, bitting her neck.  
The blood started bumping to everywhere.  
-Ah, Frank! Help!  
Frank was too occupated wanking all that time, Frank was in extasy, cumming everywhere with his enormous dong, while he was dropping gargantuesque quantities of semen he exclaimed, almost moaned:  
-Ahhh, that bitch, stop moving you bitch.  
While he was cumming he walked towards her letting his strong and dense seed go outside his penis Pompidou wet dick was taking care of Chloe's throath, tickling her decapited entrails. Chloe, using her last movements alive give the doggo even more pleasure, then she started getting more and more pale and eventually stopped breathing through her holes and her muscles relaxed. Her neaples abandon every sign of life, she was extra flat but cow like nevertheless -Fuck Pompidou, you always have to screw everything. I have to take care of her vagine before it gets cold I guess.  
The dog directly ignored him, Pompidou just keep facefucking the corpse head.  
Frank lowered his body to the dead height blending his knees, ready to fuck her demi-virgin lesbian hole, ready to break her himen with his arm-like cock.  
Hugging her pale and cold corpse with his hairy body give him a sudden sensation of accomplishment.  
He didn't started slowly, her fluids came generously giving him a potent stimuli. Frank big dick started growing even bigger inside the deedless meat of her cunt, he felt like going even more insane because of the inmense pleasure.  
That was about to get serious, he started pushing against their ass cheeks while messing with the hair of her severed head, the blood coming out of the damaged vagina lubricated his penis.  
Moving back and forward her head extracted her lumbar liquids, liquids which Frank used as lubricant, he didn't want to chop the body in half, not yet at least, before he had to reach his climax, he had to become the actor on that scene cumming harder than ever, making their powerful clients feel proud.  
He smashed her cold ass cheeks with all his momento making them red with the blood that was still nearby, when Frank take off his penis he covered them all with his cum, filling the surface of her perfectly rounded ass.  
Her blood was cold and tasted funny, Frank could check that when he tasted the sauce, without realising it he has been fucking Chloe for 2 hours straight, Frank's clients were going to be really really satisfied.  
Her filled belly was covered by strech mark and little holes from needles, was evident that she wasn't diabetic.  
She pushed herself into debt with her reckless lifestyle, she deserve it. "What a fucking whore, one less of this disgusting creatures in Arcadia Bay, one less beast, one less insects to be killed, to be brutally maimed, raped and killed as they deserve"  
"I am the purger of God and this is my ministery of glory" Said Frank to himself in a momentary instant of extreme illumination, reaching the absolute truth, his giant penis was definitely pleased, his cum and precum covered everything with its own glory.  
What an espectacle, what a good job, what a wonderfull masterpiece of art.  
Frank put his cock back into his pants, turned off the camera and got back to work. The orbs of his eyes stared at the bloody and cummy mess, smug and proud.  
"Well, this video at least satisfy three of my clients... I have just earned some thousands" thought Frank at the same time he came inside the private -yet not so private- parts of the pieces of the Chloe corpse, at least now she own me literally nothing. 


End file.
